


Gorgeous

by houdinicrush



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breezango, M/M, a little angsty maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdinicrush/pseuds/houdinicrush
Summary: Tyler realizes Fandango makes him feel better than anyone else has.





	

“Gorgeous, Breezy.” 

Tyler Breeze has based his whole life upon that word — gorgeous. And yet, he’s never felt it. Not like this. When it tumbled from the lips of the jocks in high school, ‘prettyboy’, pushed into lockers and kissed in the dark corners of the hallways, it didn’t feel right. And when it comes from the mouth of Summer Rae as she runs her hands through his hair, ‘handsome’, it feels like a death sentence. A life with a woman he has no feelings for, a life he’s doomed to live, guilty every time he catches a glance from a fellow man on the roster, silent secrets shared between them. Guilty because Summer Rae can call him every nice thing in the entire English language and it won’t, _can’t_ , change the fact that Tyler cannot love her, no matter how hard he tries. And he has tried so much. 

When ‘gorgeous’ drips from Fandango’s lips, however, it’s real. Tyler hasn’t felt this way ever, he thinks, trying to remember a time when a simple adjective made him feel like he was floating. There’s something different about Fandango. His words are flirty and nonchalant and provocative but they’re genuine in a way Tyler hasn’t seen before. 

“You there, B?” Dango asks playfully, running his hand along Tyler’s jaw, slowly drawing his chin upwards to look at him. 

It would be easy to roll his eyes, Tyler thinks — look away, pretend to be cool or aloof or whatever. But instead he can’t help smiling a little looking at Fandango’s face. For once in his life, staring at someone so close to him feels right. 

He leans in and gently kisses Fandango, melting a little. Because none of it feels shameful, or wrong, or sinful. It feels good, natural, right.

It feels gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a very long time! I hope it's ok :)


End file.
